Battle Between Predators
by KawwaiiOtakuChan
Summary: Amu parents had died in a car crash. Amu, who holds a dark secret, not even caring find out that Ikuto is a nekotan: A person with genes of a cat. Amu too has a dark secret like Ikuto's. One day she has to fight the person that she loved more then anything and has to kill her in order to her group. Will Amu be able to fight her along with Ikuto and her friends. What will happen? :P
1. Rare

**Battle Between Predators**

A/N: I don't own Shugo Chara. Wish I did. :(

**Chapter 1**

**~ Rare~**

**Amu POV**

At the age of 4 years old, my parents died from a crash. The news didn't shock me, it didn't make me sad nor angry. I was somewhat ... relieved. My parents were liars. They said they LOVE ME, but they HATED ME. No, they were scared of me. Why? Because I have a dark secert. This secert is what makes me a rare & special girl.

Rare and Special.

**~ 13 Years later~**

While walking to school, someone beeped there horn at me. "Amu, get in." I turned around to see who said that, it was my best friend who I had known since I was 14. Utau Hoshina- how can I describe her? She's blond and has pig tails. Um she's pretty and um cool. But she is also a pop singer. She doesn't knows my deep secert.

" Arigato Utau, did you get what I wanted?" I said hoping she say yes.

" Your welcome, and yes I have the catnip pill. I mean how come this helps you mantain yourself, I know you get sick, but why this?"

"Like I know."

" You want to figure out why at a party?" she smiled

"No im not a secert party animal like you , lets just get to school"

"Fine Ms. Boring"

**~ 2:30 At School on rooftop~**

Classes are boring & everybody just stares at me. They say im cool and spicy. Cool and Spicy my ass. Also the teachers never notice me but I don't care. I went threw my backpack and grab my pill. I was staring at my catnip pill.

_'Should I eat it now? What of I get caught? But everyone is in class. Fine im going to eat it'._

Right before I was about to eat it someone came in and I hid my pill behind me. All I saw was shiney blue eyes so close to my face.

" Amu, why aren't you in class, I was waiting for you so badly. You left me all alone." He bit my ear after saying this.

" Ow! W-What do you want Ikuto, I just wanted to me alone" I think he saw the blush that was spread all over my face since he smirked. Ikuto Tsukiyomi was a mystery guy and he's a PERVERT.

" Lets go, my dear "

" BAKA!"

**~ After School~**

Normally I ride with Utau home but she suddenly got a gig and left early. So I came to see her at her gig. Her beautiful song was .. BEAUTIFUL. I" Amu want a ride?" I saw that she had two guy in her car. One of them winked at me, to reply I shuck my head & she spitted her tonuge out. As I was walking home I went past an alley. And Ikuto was with a girl there. Not makin' out ( A/N For me I think of him as a husband, and i know other girls like him) They were talking. Normal ... WAIT. They had cat ears and a tail. I ran and he saw me. " AMU WAIT"

I ignored him and headed straight home.

**~Home~**

I shut my door, locked it, slidded down, & covered my ears from my secert.

" NO WAY, He can not be like me. NO!"

I then fainted

END OF CHAPTER 1. RARE

**T.T.T.T.T**

**What will happen when she wakes up. Find out in 2 days!**

**HOPE you likey.! Please Review**

**Amuto rules? **

**~ Animenekolover ~**


	2. First Kiss

**Chapter 2**

**~ First Kiss ~**

**Amu Pov:**

I woke up late. Since Utau didn't come, she probably got drunk and had a hangover. Not the first time this had happen T.T. I didn't want to come late to school so I figure I shouldn't go to school. Its not like they care about me. There was another problem though.

As soon as I got up, the only thing I felt was pain. I bet my secert was trying to escape my body while I was unconscious. Grr. Luckly I was able to maintain her and was able to walk to my room UPSTAIRS. Yes I know im cool. I was going through my backpack getting my pills and opened it. I left it there near my bed. I had to lay down first but the pain leveled up and I was falling.

Someone grab me and he looked startled.

"Amu!"

"Iku..to?" I said heavenly breathing

**~ Ikuto POV ~**

I was at school, so boring. But she was on my mind. She didn't come to school. She saw me in my mid-tranform cat form. Was she scared of me now? Though I felt something weird about her. Im going to her house. In the middle of class I secertly open the window and slid out, making all the students in aww.

**~ Amu's Balcony ~**

I didn't take me long to get there. I mean im part cat. I jump to her balcony and was ready to knock on her window. My eyes widen once I saw her falling. I ran inside and grab her in the mid of her falling. " Amu!"

"Iku..to" She was breathing hard

I lied her on the bed. I saw her pills. My ears and tailed poped out. Why? I'll figure that later. "She needs this" I knew she couldn't had swallowed it with help. So I thought of a risky idea. An idea that would make her hate me.

"Dammit!"

" Sorry Amu, I have to take your first kiss."

Our face were so close, that a tiny blush escaped my face. My lips then brushed on hers. I knew I had to deepen the kiss, so I did. My tonuge was holding the pill so I had entered her mouth to leave her the pill for her to swallow.

**~ Amu POV"**

I started waking up and I saw Ikuto kissing me. I slap him.

"W-What are you doing"

"Wating for you to wake up my love"

"Grr. Ikuto THATS TO FAR!

"GET OUT" His face darken. And in A flash he was gone. I felt like I went too hard on him. But.. He went too far.

I slid down to the floor and was covering my mouth. I was just sitting there like an idiot, in amaze. My whole face covered in blush. I whispered

"My First kiss"

THE END

T.T.T.T.T.T

Sorry I lied, Its comming out today. I'll have chapter 3 in 1-2 days. :P

Bad News: Next week I have Huge tests. So i might not have ch.4 soon.

Ohh! Shout out to my first follower/reviewer.

**Thanks cloudpuppy0.**


	3. Secret

**Chapter 3**

**~Secret~**

_Amu POV_

The next morning I woke up in daze. But I just wanted to lie there. Today I had to go to Ikuto house. Why? Well to aplogize to him for slapping him and yelling at him. But he stole my ... first kiss. Just thinking about that makes me embarrass. He should be the one who should aplogize! But I also should ask him about.. that. I should get up, so that I could get this over with! I wore a sailor like uniform. Its color are blue and black.( **A/N **I think she wore this on episode 72 of Doki!) I want Ikuto to think im cute. Wait DId I just say that! I must be going crazy, Im going.

**Tsukiyomi Household~**

Wow, He has a big house. Its bigger than mines. Its plain though. I dont want to go in. But I need to do that. Dammit! I need to get this over with! I knocked on the door.

"Coming!" A women yelled out. she opened the door.

"Konnichiwa, im Tsukiyomi Souko, you are? "

Souko-san had long beautiful hair, though she looked like she was going out. Shes Ikutos mom.

"Konnichiwa, Im Hinamori Amu, Im here to see I-Ikuto."

" Girlfriend?" She said with her smirk on.

"I-IM NOT!"

" Hai,Hai go upstairs and take a right. Don't go left, thats his sisters room

_Ikuto has sister? O-o_

She left. I followed her direction and opened his door. The room was really plain but he had a master size bed.

"Ikuto?"

_He was sleeping. He looked cute. Wait! Did I just say that._

I sat on his bed, it was soft.

" I should go then" right when I stood up something pulled me up.

"Its Dangerous for a girl to enter in a guys room while hes sleeping"  
"IKUTO!"

"Sit down please, and let me lay on you lap" He says with pupy eye.. or in this case kitty eyes.

"fine" He look so cute AGAIN.

"Why are you here?"

"I-I wanted to aplogize for slapping you."

" Why? I should be sorry for that kiss."

" DONT remind me"

"I know your here for another reason"

"How'd you kno- Nvm I want you to tell me your secret!"

His eyes widen. He looked away.

"Ikuto?"

"Fine, but only since your my cute toy."

"TOY!" he laugh. He was cute. Im totally crazy.

" This first began when my father, Aruto, injected me with gentics from a lynx and a Panther. My hearing and agilty are adnormaly awesome. He injected me because I need to fight them."

"Them?"

" Wolfuns"

"Wolfuns?"

"They are hunters. they say were horrible monsters but theyre also like us. Theyre wolfs. Hypricate. We all transfrom."

"Oh, So Your transfrom is ears and a tail. Weak"

"That mid-transform, Amu," He smirked. "You know I heard of people stronger than me, They're an unknown kind that were born like this. There parent leave them when there 2 years or older. Most people think of them as the monsters of the monsters. I don't think they're real though."

I darken.

"Ikuto"

"hmm?"

"I have a secret to tell you! Im just like you"

!?

The end

CH. 4 GIRLFRIEND?

T.T.T

Neko-chi's messege: Go cloudpuppy. yay. Iku is aways hot,cute, and cool.


	4. Girlfriend!

~Girlfriend!~

Amu POV

Ikuto, who was laying on my lap, was shocked of what I said.

" Amu, What do you mean."

_''if I tell him everything, would he hate me at the end.'_

He look startled when a tear droped on his face.

"Amu?!"

I wiped my tears away. I stared at his shiney eyes seriously and he too saw this and calmed down.

"Ikuto, I am one of THEM"

"A wolfun?" He said confused. It seemed he thought that I was just his weak toy.

"Not technically, let me explain."

"Go on" It seemed he wanted to know.

"I was born from 2 parents that pretended they love me but hated me. My mother was like you, a nekotan, but part fox from her dad. My father was a wolfun. They supposedly hated each other, well thats what people thought. Well people were wrong, they were in love. They had what is called forbidden love. This resulted in giving birth to me. I am..

"Bakeneko" Ikuto said for me. He had a WTF look on his face. ( A/N: Hehe, so bakeneko mean monster cat, Naruto fans should know this.)

"Ikuto, I am rare. I am Special. I am a monster. For me everyone has to be an enemy." I said with the feeling of me about to cry.

"Have you ever Transform"

"No"

"Did they hurt you. They meaning you parents"

"Wha-, well my parents never hit me but they did make me feel so angry I could transform."

" What was it?"

_Back Flash_

_"Onee-chan, Ami luv you" _

_" Me too, Ami, your Big sister is going to protect you no matter what"_

_"We both have power and were cool." We grinned not knowing our parents were watching. _

_~3 weeks later~_

_"Amu, go inside your room and go to sleep" Mother said. I replyed with ok._

_I entered and she locked it. "Mom!"_

_I then here a thud. "Onee-Chan, HElp me! There hitting me, help me!_

_" AMI! LET ME OUT YOU STUPID MIX OF PARENTS!"_

_They made her sleep outside. I sneaked out. I see that she used her powers and made it as a gun. _

_"Ami!"_

_"Sorry Onee-chan, they always hit me, I can't deal with it. Sorry, so Sorry. I love you Amu" She said crying._

Flash back ended~

I started tearing up. "She shot herself right in front of me. They said she commited suicide. But her last words were I Love You.

I was sobbing. I felt warm arms wrapped around me. Ikuto was hugging me.

"Iku-Ikuto, I am your enemy."

"Amu, I dont care what happens to me. Im going to always protect you," He smiled.

'Cute' This made me blush.

I smiled back.

"You are my cute toy"

"HA! C-Chut up!"  
" Cute, you said chut up."

We both started laughing. After awhile our laughs toned down. We looked at each other. His sparkling blue eyes were staring at my emerald eyes. I leaned in. Our faces were so close. A blush appeared on BOTH of our faces.

"I shouldn't kiss you"

"Ha!?"

"Amu, I have a girlfriend"

'What!' I stood up, dropping Ikutos head, and feeling in sadness, left the room.

I ran and bumped into Souko-san, wait no, I know who this is. I looked up to see Utau.

"Amu?"

" Uta..u?"

I ran out and to a park. I hid under a play structioner.

" Could Utau be Ikuto's girlfriend.!

!?

Next up: Onii-Chan

Neko-chi messege: Sorry everyone for the delay. So I promise a ch. would come every 2-4 days. I started this new anime called Death Note and Zombie Loan.

BLACK DIAMOND


	5. Onii-Chan

**~Onii-Chan~**

**Amu POV**

**Playground**

I just found out from the guy, that stole my first kiss, that he has GIRLFRIEND, but wait it gets even worst. My bestfriend Utau was at his house. How does she know where he lives? Why was she walkin upstairs, was she heading to Ikuto's room? I thought that she didnt know he existed! Could she be his girlfriend!? But the thing I didn't undestand was, why were my feeling shattered into pieces? How come I was about to kiss him? Could it be that I l-like ... him? Nope, impossible. Why should I like a perv that kissed me and had a girlfriend!

"Amu!" I heard Ikuto yelling. How could I not notice that he was coming, Oh wait, I was thinking. "What?" I said while crawling out and standing up.

"Sorry for not telling you, I though I wouldn't have too"

" You should have told me anyway! I thought ... Nvm."

"So your not jealous, are you?" He said with a stupid smirk on his face

" What!? Thats impossible."

"Fine, let me tell you her name"

My mood went from irritated to Angry.

" Heh, no need to. I know its Utau. Why go for my best friend, Bye stupid nekotan"

"Utau? Wait shes my-"  
"Bye." I ran off with tears following down my face.

**Next Day: Monday**

"Amu!" Utau yelled

I ignored her. She kept honking her horn at me since I was walking. She's annoying sometimes!

I ran off to school. I was tired out. I saw Ikuto and walked the other direction. Both of them are so annoying.

**~Lunch Time~**

I sat next to Nadeshiko and Rima. Nadeshiko, my 2nd best friend, is ladylike, nice, beautiful and popular. Nadeshiko has a twin brother. She also goes crazy sometime, hehe. My 3rd best friend Rima has a cute look but she makes boys her servents. She loves gags and will get mad when they are not serious about that. (**A/N Just like me! I hate people who say they know it but they dont.:)**

I saw that Utau was sitting next to Yaya and Saaya. Yaya is a close friend of mines. She's like a baby and loves sweets. Saaya is always trying to beat me, so annoying! Ikuto was sitting with Kukai, Nagihiko and Tadase. Kukai love sports. Thats all I say about is Nadeshiko twin brother and they look the same alot. Nagi is a close friend of mine. Tadase-kun is so cool and is prince like. I have a crush on him.

**~After School~**

I see Ikuto driving and Utau siting in the passengar seat. Utau grab me and throws me in the car.

"WHAT!"  
"Be quiet or Ikuto will shut you up with a kiss."

I felt heat rise to my face. "ok"

**~Tsukiyomi household~**

We walked into his house.

"Let me go! I already know you guys are gf and bf"

"Wha- Ikuto is my onii-chan"

"huh? ONII-CHAN!" I heard Ikuto laugh

"Yup he's my onii-chan. My stage name is Utau Hoshina, my actual name is Utau Tsukiyomi. Ok, now get over it"

"Why didnt you tell me?"

"Because I didnt know how you react since Im a sister of a "PERV"

" Utau ... IM SORRY. Wahh. Sorry" I said hugging her. She was petting my head.

" Since you know,Get out! Im going to my room"

_'Harsh'_

I heard her grumble that how could her bestfriend kiss her brother. Ikuto must have told her. I think she might have a brother complex.

I stand there alone with Ikuto.

"I dont get a hug" he said opening his arms

"Nope"  
"Amu my girlfriend is Saaya" He said with his arms now close.

"SAAYA , my enemy! How could you Tsukiyomi"

"Tsuki- Amu dont call me that. I have a date with her on Saturday"

'_How dare you, why Saaya, why not me. ...Wait! I didnt say that'_

"Baka NEKOTAN or should I say BAKA TSUKIYOMI"

"Tch!"

He pinned me to the couch.

"Wah"

"Dont call me that, Amu!"

"Tsukiyomi, I can say that as much as I want!" I stick my tongue out.

"Like Utau said, If you dont shut up, ill shut you up with a kiss"

He leaned in to kiss me. I was blushing like crazy. I breath in and out and said, " Stop, and let me go"

"Why should I" he said so close that I felt his breath.

" I need to get ready to confess to Tadase tommorrow, He asked me on a date that will happen this Saturday, I love Tadase-Kun" I felt his grip loosen and was able to get out. I left him stuned. Tommorrow I have to confess a false confession.

!?

**Dates? Fake confess? How come? What? Find out what happens in Chapter 5: False Confession**

**Neko-chi messege: Yo, I've been busy with test and I have to do a state report. Grr. Too much! So I hope it comes out in 2-4 days. Iku rules. I started watching Aria The Scarlet Ammo. Its so funny,cool an romantic**

**REVIEW**


	6. Jealousy

**~Jealousy!**

**Amu Pov**

Ok, so most readers will say when did he ask me out. Well now that I found out that Utau is Ikuto's sister, I dont want to go on the date. So this is what happened**.**

**~Flash back~**

**2 Days ago ( Before she told me the whole brother thing)**

I only bother to come because if I leave, Ikuto will come after me. I dont have to recall chapter 1, or do I? I dont want to see Ikuto too.

"Freetime for 10 mins," Our teacher said.

I was bored and then saw Tadase-kun walk up to me.

"Hinamori-san, um w-would you g-go on a d-date with me!" he said with a blushing face.

'_His face is cute but Ikuto has a even cuter blushing face, well I see him blush once though'_

"No than-" I was going to reject him but I saw Utau with Ikuto. Grr.

"Ok, this Saturday"

**~Flash back end~**

Hehe, so im a jealous girl. My plan was to make him jealous. "Aren't you in love with Ikuto?" your asking. N-No, its just that he stoled my first kiss and I want payback, since im his l-little t-toy! Lets forget about this, hehe.

**~Skipping to Friday~**

So for this whole entire week, Ikuto has been sitting with Saaya! Why now? Could it be that he trying to make me jealous. Not going to work fo sho. And now that I think about this where is Kukai and Nagi and Tadase-kun. ...I got an idea!

"Utau-chan~, can you tell me the relationship between your brother and Saay"

"First just say Utau, that was a little creepy"

"Sorry"

"So Saaya always wants to kiss Ikuto. Weirdo. Saaya didnt take Ikuto's first kiss though. Ikuto is always planning to break up with her, but all of the sudden he wants to be with her. Onii-chan is a baka"

"I agree you perverted brother is a baka, thanks for telling me"

Utau was super angry. What do I do?

"Utau-ch- I mean Utau, ill go to your party that will happen in 2 weeks."

"REALLY, YES! I LOVE YOU"

_'yup she has a brother comple and she loves party'_

**~Period 5~**

Im not in the same class with Ikuto, good. I mean like I dont want to talk to him, ... yet. This also means I can sneak out. Our teacher is dumb, in the beginning if the lesson, I walked up and left, AND HE DOESNT NOTICE! hehe. So I was taking my secret way to my secret place. Only the kids sitting next to the window saw me. I saw Ikuto watching me since he sits right next to the window. He was on the 3rd floor. His stare felt like knives stabbing me. It was more like a glare meaning "get back to class." I walked a little faster.

"Hinamori-san~" Tadase came up running

"Tadase!" oh great, ... WAIT, Ikuto's watching me, perfect timing for a confession.

"Tadase, I-I" This is embarrasing because I like Tadase a little.

"Hinamori-san?"

**~Ikuto POV, YEA~**

This girl, she skipping class again. Great, Tadase came. Tadase and Amu are speaking. No way, she doing it now. haha, she too obvious. hmm, I feel a little... nvm. No, this can't happen. I opened the window and jump 3 floors down. I see how birds scatter and cats watch.(**A/N for Maid-sama fans, remeber Usui jumping off in ch.78)** Amu was suprise, her face was cute. Every girl saw this and were blushing .. alot.

"Ikuto!" Tadase and Amu said.

"Tadase, how mean, you go ask my cute toy on a date"

"I-im not your toy" she said with a blush in her face.

"Hinamori-san, what were you going to say?" It was obvious that he ignored me.

"What she was going to say was that she's in love with me"

"Wh-" I brushed my lips lightly against her lips. She was trying to push me back. She failed. I see that Tadase mouth was wide open.

"She loves me"

"NO!" She said with her blush scattering all over her face while pushung me away.

"Hinamori-san, ... I'll see you on our date" He left.

"Why did you do that in front of Tadase, Im lucky he still going with me" she said.

"Why? well I notice you were avoiding me and that was a greeting kiss"

**"**How dare yo-" Amu was cut off.

" What are you doing with my boyfriend, Hinamori Amu" Oh shit, its Saaya.

"SAAYA!" Amu was mad.

She grab me and walked off. But before she did this she gave me a peck on the cheek. Amu was super angry. Haha. My cute toy has finally ... I shouldn't say. But as for some reason, through the whole avoiding thing and with Tadase, I felt

Jealous**.**

**Why would Ikun have such feeling? Next up: Realized.**

**Neko-chi message: Well this would have came earlier but my mood was really up and then it went really low:(. Aria the scarlet is a funny anime! the new Maid-sama chapter 81 was adorable (cant spoil it) And yes! in Vamp knight Zero bit Yuuki!**


	7. Realized

**~Realized~**

Amu POV

Today is Saturday. Yup and that means my date with Tadase-kun is today. I decided to wear one of my uniform-looking outfits. I had a sailor-style top. My collar, ribbon, and skirt were maroon checkered pattern. Some of my hair was clipped. Todays color: Black and Pink. (**A/N Amu weres this outfit on episode 33, She had a date with Tadase.)** I got a message from Tadase saying:

_Good morning, Hinamori-san. Today we are going to the amusement park that Ikuto told you about. Guess what, we are going to have a double date with Ikuto and Saaya. See you there!_

The park that Ikuto brought me to. Haha I remember I made him go on the teacups. Wait!? IKUTO AND SAAYA!? That just means I have to look even more cute. I mean remember when Saaya kiss Ikuto on the cheek IN FRONT OF ME. How dare that dog do that! Oh! Btw Im not jealous!

**~Amusement Park**

I saw that Ikuto was wearing regular clothes, so I bet he didn't care. Tadase was wearing a white shirt and green checkered pants, ok. On the other hand, I saw Saaya and im not going to even start with her. Meaning both her clothes and her make up, too much.

"We should eat first" Tadase said. We all agreed. Tadase was holding my hand as we walked to get something. I felt Ikuto's glare at Tadase, Sharp as knives. After eating a chocolate bunny with a smoothe, which filled me up, Tadase bought something.

"H-Hinamori-san, l-lets play p-pocky" He said with a blush.

"Pocky? It looks delicious, but how do you play? Mind teaching me?" I said confused.

"Ok so-"

All of a sudden, Ikuto threw a rock at the pocky box and the pockies fell all over the floor. Tadase was now glarring at Ikuto.

"Ah, sorry that was a accident, I was bored"

"Thats kinda stupid" I whispered. I think he heard since he thought of something.

"Lets all go to the rollercoaster" He smirked right at me. How dare that perverted nekotan do this. He knows im terrified. Tadase looked exicited, since he grab my hand and ran to the rollercoaster. As we got on Tadase had to sit next to Saaya and I next to the perverted cat.

"Darling, Let enjoy this ride" He said with a evil grin.

"I HATE YOUUUuuuuuu" We went down and up and down and twirl.

**~After Rollercoaster of death~**

"Ugh," I felt like I was going to puke.

"Hinamori-san?"

I heard Ikuto laughing in the background. Saaya ask him why he was laughing but Ikuto couldn't reply back. Damn him! I look at him and saw that he go an idea.

"Saaya, i'll be back" and he walk off. we waited for him for a few mins. 'Hes late'

"Let leave without hi-"

All of a sudden someone carries me princess style. I couldn't tell who he was.

"HINAMORI" Tadase and Saaya yelled.

"Let me go!"

"Why should I, princess"

Princess ... Wait!

"IKUTO"

"Yo, liking the view from here?" I look down and see crowds of people.

"Don't use your nekotan powers for this."

"Instead of double date, let have A date" he said ignorring what I said.

"With you? You have a girlfriend."

"Today your going to be my princess." He said as we landed.

"First Merry-go-around" He pulled me to. I thought I would have my own horse but Ikuto shared one with me. He leaned in closer,making my heart beat rapidly. This will be so embarrasing.

**~Ferris Wheel~**

After doing everything, Ikuto said that it was getting dark and I said we should go on the ferris wheel last. So here we are.

"Pretty view" I said and he agreed. He then looked at me and got up to sit right next to me. "What?" I said.

"I know you were trying to make me jealous through all of this" He said starring right into my eyes. I looked away. "What makes you think that"

"Everything, You were avoiding me and then you were with Tadase." I stood quiet, he knew for sure now and for some reason I started tearing up. He saw this and widen his eyes.

" Tsukiyomi, Y-you don't know how I felt when you kissed me 2 or 3 times and they had no feeling with it. I told you my secret and you told me yours which made me trust you! Only to find out that you had a girlfriend! Just stay out of my li-!" He stopped me with a kiss.

This one was diffrent from the others. His lip were soft and he didnt deepen this kiss fast. I knew this kiss had a feeling for "I Love You" but I could be wrong. My cellphone was ringing, it was Tadase. I didnt want to answer. When we were out of air, he ended it, so did the call.

"There are 3 reason why I kissed you. 1st, You called me Tsukiyomi, I told you not to called me that. 2nd, I felt guilty since I made you cry and go through that. 3rd, I was dared to date Saaya. I never loved her. Your the one I want, I also think you know what that kiss meant." It did mean that, this caused me to blush 20 shades of red."Let me walk you home."

**~Out of Amusement Park~**

I texted Tadase saying that I was fine and that I was walking home. I told him that Ikuto wasn't feelin good and he left. All lies. I felt happy since Ikuto was holding my hand as we were walking to my house. His hands were warm. Holding his hand were better than Tadase.

"We're here. Goodnight my strawberry" He said. ' Strawberry!?' My face was still blushing . He snickered and kiss me a goodnight. He disapeered before I could say Bye. But through this whole thing, I realized..

I love Ikuto.

THE END

**Amu's in love. What? What will Tadase and Saaya say? Utau's party is coming soon.**

**Next up: Chapter 8: Preparations!**

**Neko-chi message: Kawwii chapter, right? Whats a indirect proposal, TELL ME!? Im watching this new anime call Amnesia. Love Shin, so cool. Bye bye!**

**REVIEW**


	8. Preperations

**~Preperations~**

**Normal POV **

The next morning, Amu woke up happy. She had the best time with Ikuto and she realized something. This something was love, her love for Ikuto. Though at first, she thought she should go to a mental hospital for being in love with a perv. Every time she remember the whole confession kiss, her face would be covered with heavy blush. Tadase floated in her mind sometimes. She felt bad that she used him and would tell him, but both of them weren't dating so they weren't Boyfriend and Girlfriend. She erased the idea of Tadase and flew back to her thoughts of Ikuto.

This morning, Ikuto woke up and felt a blush appear once he thought of Amu. Ikuto was happy that the toy he was playing with finaling knew his true feelings of her. The big problem that made him not focus was Saaya. Ikuto had to talk to her about this. He texted Saaya, saying to meet him at the park behind the school. He knew this wouldn't be easy.

**~The Park~**

Ikuto is already there waiting for her to come. It was warm and sunny. He hoped to tell Amu about this later. He knew she was the jealous type.

"Hi Ikuto!" Saaya said running up to him.

"Saaya, theres something i've got to tell you" He said.

Saaya knew it was the break up. Saaya knew he didn't like her so she wanted revenge.

"Ikuto, mind if I borrow your phone first."

"Sure"

Saaya looked in his contacts and found Amu. She texted her to come meet her at the park. She replied with a yes.

"Here Ikuto" He grab it and put it in his pocket.

**~Amu House~**

Amu felt excited to meet Ikuto at the park and got ready as fast as she can. She called Utau to give her a ride there. Utau seemed like she was with a guy but she agreed. 5 mins. later Utau came with her silver car.

"Come on"

"Hai!"

As we got there, she jumped out of Utau's car. She then walked to where he was.

"She seems to be in love. Amu should beware she's entering dangerous love" Utau sighed as she waited there. On the other hand, Amu was running to get there. She stop when she heard Saaya's voice.

**~Inside the park~**

"Remember when everyone thought we were a couple. We were just going out, hehe" Saaya said. Saaya heard rustling in the bushes.

_'She's here'_

She wrapped her arms around Ikuto and She said " I want to be Ikuto's lover." Ikuto was just standing there. She looked up and kissed him. This made Amu really Jealous. What made her mad was that Ikuto didn't push her back or something. She ran back to Utau's car.

"Amu wha-"

"Please just drive me somewhere, umm lets go to the costume shop for you part-"  
And Utau went high speed out.

~Inside the park~

As Saaya let go of the kiss, she started to cry on his chest. Ikuto standing there motionless. He had heard the rustling and knew.

"Why would I be in love with a Wolfun." He said. Saaya's cry turned into a laugh. "Haha, I already knew you were a nekotan too"

"Why'd you think I dated you for."

"How cruel! But you did lie to Amu about this. I wonder what she would say about that."

"You dare lie a finger on her, and I will kill you"

"hehe, How scary. Dont worry I wont touch her"

Ikuto glared at her and left. He would protect Amu no matter what!

"I won't touch her, but they might" Saaya said with a evil grin as he left.

**~Costume shop~**

"Amu-chan, which looks better? The diamond one, the angel one, or the devil one?"

'_Amu-chan?' Amu thought_

"Umm how about you wear the diamond one when your singing and then change into the devil one." Utau smiled at Amu. Utau looked pretty with the dia one. Her leggings and that beautiful dress. Black and yellow. The devil one had wings and was red and black.

"Pick one for me, Utau" Her smiled grew and she search for one. She handed her one. Amu changed into the costume. **(A/N Her costume will be unknown till the party)**

"Utau, T-this is too much." Utau blushed heavenly. She saw the costume and was going to have a nosebleed.

"N-NO, Your super cute" She hugged her tight. "Really Kawwi."

"No, I shouldn't this reminds me of him, I dont want it"

"Ehh, no please! please!" Utau was about to cry.

"F-fine!" I said. I dont like her crying.

We bought all 3 costumes.

"Yosh Lets go!"

"Why is the blood on my shoulder?" Amu asked

"Who know? It wasnt there when I hugged you. haha"

'_Utau had her nosebleed when she was hugging me. Wow, was I that cute?'_

**PARTY! Will Iku and Amu see each other. Will Saaya's secret escape? What's Amu's super cute costume.**

**Next up: Drunk Party?**

**Neko-chi messagge: This party will take a while. But dont worry! It will be awesome. Bye bye! REVIEW**


	9. Drunk Party? Part 1

**~Drunk Party!? Part 1~**

**Amu POV**

Today is monday, boo. Today is the day of Utau's Party. Don't want to go but I don't want Utau to cry and I have no excuses. Ghaa! How dare Utau do such thing. My gosh, she's so annoying! Utau better not invite Saaya. That bitch dare to kiss Ikuto. Ikuto is stupid too. How dare he just stand there. I shouldn't worry about him, I should have fun. Im so bored, che. Bing! Message?

**~7:30, Utau's room~**

Guess who send me that message ... Utau. And what for? Um Her stupid party. Luckly Im with Nadeshiko, Rima, and Yaya. There was no sign of Ikuto. Could that perverted neko be with Saaya. Ima smack him.

"No Saaya?" I said, not really caring if she was here.

"No, she would try to act like the queen and I heard of what happen in the park from Ikuto" Utau whispered.

"He knew I was there?" I said, hoping he didn't.

"No, don't worry about it" Utau said with a smile. I smiled back as a reply.

"Ikuto? Park? What happened?" Nadeshiko and Yaya said confusly.

"Something smells fishy" Rima said behind me.

"GHA! N-no fishy. haha"

"Ya, nothing at all. Lets start changing" Utau said nervously laughing.

**~5 min later~**

**Utau POV**

Phew! They almost found out. I need to be prepared because I know Rima will be cute but Amu will be SUPER Kawwii! I don't have to change yet because I make my appearence 10 mins after the party starts. Got to make sure no nosebleed.

"Im finsh" Nadeshiko said. She show her beautiful costume. It isn't THAT cute to make my heart go DokiDoki. Nadeshiko was waiting for a reply.

"I called it Yamato Maihime" She said smiling.

Her hair was ponytailed by flowers. He Kimono was very long and beautiful. Her color was Purple. She had these Pink wings on her back. She also had a pink fan ... A kimono counts as a costume?

"Nadeshiko, Its very pretty. No Its very beautiful" I said. She blush. She looked lady like. Waiting with Nadeshiko now.

"Done-o!" Yaya yelled. She came out cute. Not cute but her cute which is cute. "I call it Dear Baby." Yaya said smiling. She had a bunny hat. She also was wears slippers. She looked like a baby.

"Kawwii Yaya"

"Finshed"Rima said. CUTE! Cute! "Its clown drop" She said blushing. Rima's attire resembles a rodeo clown, containing a pink, ruffled dress and red collar. She has a large red bow in the center of her hair, and has white tights and red shoes. Blood was coming out. Need to find tissue. Up next is Amu. Hurry up!

"E-embarrasing" Amu whispered.

"GET OUT" I yelled.

She came out blushing. She wore this black dress that had a blue and pink butterfly on the side. She had cat ears and tail. The dress went to her shoulders. She had pure black opera gloves, and a bridal veil on her was like a wedding dress. She looked cuter with a blush, " Bakeneko Fortune" she said looking away. Everyone blush while My blood was spilling out. Yaya clean it for me.

"Do a cat pose and say nya"

"No!" She said. I started to beg and she finally said it.

"N-n-nya" I fainted.

~**Party started~**

**Amu POV**

I was amazed seeing lots of people there. I was a little angry since guys gave her looks. I was with Nadeshiko. Rima had gone off with Nagi and Yaya with Kukai. Kukai and Yaya are like brother and sister. Rima and Nagi seem pretty close. Nadeshiko had a little crush on Tadase. Speaking of Tadase I haven't seen him since my date with Ikuto, I mean him.

"Na-chi, Have you seen Tadase" I asked.

"Yes he seems to be busy with lots of stuff"

"Oh! Do you think this will be fun"

"Sure? I dont know myself. Here is some advice, Dont drink the punch. Dont ask me why just dont drink it." She said seriously.

"O-Ok, sorry Ima go on by myself," She waved her hand a goodbye.

I was with Rima and Nagi. We danced and were having a fun time. No sign of Ikuto still. We stop as we heard somebody speaking in a microphone.

"Now, You may have heard her, you may have seen her. Yes! She you Party animal singer ... UTAU HOSHINA." Some guy said. Everyone was cheering.

_'Thats some entrance Utau'_

"Hi everyone let have a some fun and get CRAZY! Ill be singing Black Diamond!" Utau said behind the curtains. She came out with her diamond costume. I saw some guys blushing. **(A/N I dont own Black diamond. Its a good song that was created by Nana Mizuki. English translate! Not whole song)**

_"Tell me, the object of your greatest desire _

_-The thing you want the most- _

_Let's try and shout out its name _

_With a voice so loud it'll break maximum volume_

_Now let's begin before the sun comes out _

_The world dances with _

_The shadow that accompanies the light _

_I shall take your hand (and say)_

_"So what is it that you want? What is it that you seek?" _

_Those hands that have been gathering some glitter _

_They were scraping everything from this tarnished night sky _

_Oh black diamond, black diamond._

"ARIGATO EVERYONE" Utau yelled.

Utau was great. Utau went back behind the curtain but before she winked at me. I looked at the drummer, the gutarist, and the violinist. The violinist looked familiar. I couldn't really tell who 'cause of his costume. Wait. Let me think, I know everyone here. Who haven't I seen? ... hmm, His costume creates a vibe through my body. How would I know. ..His scent! I could track his scent. sniff sniff. I smell other people. Got to pinpoint it. sniff sniff. The smell is intoxicating me. Its like a lovers smell. NO WAY! No wonder its familiar!

IT'S IKUTO IN HIS FULL TRANSFORMATION!

**Ikuto full mode! What does he look like? What will Amu say! **

**Next up: DRUNK PARTY!? Part 2**

**Neko-chi message. Kyun Kyun! Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you everyone who have read my story. Thank you my followers! Thanks for the reviews. I've been busy with the report. I also finshed Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream, Aria the Scarlet Ammo, and Amnesia. Ive started Omari Himari, playing Persona 3 FES all over again, Goshuushou-Sama Ninomiya-kun, The Hentai Prince amd Stony cat, and My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU. My reviews for them now.**

**PRAD- Awesome, Love M. , Sad, so cute.**

**Omari H- Funny and actiontive**

**Persona 3- AWESOME, Love Yukari and Minato! So cool.**

**Aria Scarlet Ammo- Cute and really funny!**

**Amnesia- Love Shin and Toma. Hate the ending**

**Goshuushou-Sama- So cute and funny**

**HenNeko- Kawwi and Hiliourous!**

**SNAFU- FUNNY**

**Thank you, hope you can watched these. See you next time!**


	10. Drunk Party? P2

~**Drunk Party P2~**

**Normal POV  
**

* * *

Amu wondered why Ikuto wouldn't talked to her nor just past by her. She was confused why his scent was so intoxicating. For some reason she had the feeling of wanting to kiss him, snuggle with him, embrace him, and to forgive him but she decided to lock those feelings.

"IKUTO!" She yelled.  
As she thought, he didn't hear her 'cause of all the noise. Ikuto had went behind the curtains. Amu ran in to see if he was there. His scent was slowly going away. She ran to find he had entered the house. **( A/N I didn't mention the concert was in the backyard,Sorry) **She headed towards the house. The smell no longer was about to disapeer. She ran in and went to the living room. She found few people there. All of them were having fun outside.

"Amu-chan! W-whaz you doinz here, *Hiccup*" Utau said holding her drink. Amu knew she was drunk already. Kukai was watching over her.

"What are you doing? Give me that drink" Kukai said.

"N-No way *hiccup*, Amu let go up stairs" Utau said. Utau tripped on the third stair but was able to walk up.

**'**_Ikuto must be upstairs!' Amu thought_

As they were walking up Amu saw Ikuto walking to his room. Utau tripped again and Ikuto heard it.

"Utau again" Ikuto said. Amu had hid against the wall for some reason. Ikuto didn't care about Utau and went inside his room. Kukai was next to Utau holding her hand. Amu was blushing from seeing Ikuto. His transformation he has cat ears and a cat tail and was wearing a short navy top with long navy pants. He also wears a glove on his right hand with metal claws. She thought he looked hot. Amu walked at the end of the hallway and open the door where the balcony lie. She wanted to get some air. She sat down looking at the stars.

"The stars are beautiful" Ikuto said. He seemed to enter just now.

"Yea really pretty" Amu said hiding herself. He walked up and looked at this mystery person.

"Amu?" He said.

"You finally notice." She said standing up showing her dress and her blush. She saw Ikuto blush too, Which made her blush more! She then walked to the door.

"Your stupid you know! How dare you use your transformation as a costume!The wolfuns could smell you, you might get hurt. Think about yourself!" angry Amu yelled

"You sure like to worry" Ikuto snickered.

"Is that bad!" Amu blushed. She went back inside with Ikuto to find Utau and Kukai arguing.

"Donz think I *hiccup* care about you, you seaweed" Utau said. Kukai had no words. Utau was talking about how much he annoyed her and blah . She then saw me.

"Amu-chan! Hold my drink, Actzully juz dring it" Utau said handing her drink to me. She then walked into her room wih Kukai.

"Your sister and Kukai... don't you worry?" Amu asked Ikuto. Ikuto just grab her hand and brought her to his room."W-wait!"she said. Ikuto was standing there. Amu justed watch as he was thinking. She drank Utau's drink FORGETTING what Nadeshiko said.

"Amu, you look very beautiful in that costume" He said blushing a little.

"Really? Y-your costume looks kinda alittle h-hot on you" She said quietly. Ikuto then smirked causing her to become angry.

"W-why are you laughin-" She was losing conscious.

"Amu!" He yelled grabing her but they both fell. He was worried.

"Amu!? Amu!?" He ask. She didn't respond but then he heard something. Then Amu cat ears and tail pop out. They were white but in the middle were black and at the tip were pink. Her tail was just like her ears. His popped out too.

"Yo, Are you Ikuto Tsukiyomi? Im Amu's other side or as you call me Bakeneko. Ah your smell was driving Amu crazy. She wanted to kiss you so badly. So bad." Amu or Bakeneko said. She grab Ikuto's hand and put it on her breast. Ikuto blushed.

"Y-your bakeneko?" Ikuto said trying to get out of her grip.

"I wouldn't have popped out if your sister wouldn't have gave Amu her drink. This girl stupid for forgetting what Nadeshiko. The drink has beer! Baka! Oh since your here.." She let go of Ikuto but wrapped her arms around Ikuto's neck.

"We could..." Then

_'This Smell, Its her' Bakeneko thought._

"Ahh, This has to end early. Watch out for Amu when she wakes up. My only request is take care of her. See you" And Amu then fell conscious.

"Weird, really weird, but what happen when she wakes up" Ikuto said. Amu woke up.

"Finally awake Amu" he said. Amu got up.

"HOT! Its burning. Whst do you think you *hiccup* donz to me!"

_'Ha?'_

"Amu? Your drunk!"

"Hehe" She then sat on Ikuto's lap and wrapped her arms around him. " Im so lonely without you Ikuto. How dare you Kiss Saaya! I mizzed you, Iku-sama." She licked his cheek.

_'Iku-sama!? L-licked me!? HOLD it in!' Ikuto thought. _

She kissed him on his ear, on his cheek, and in his mouth. Every kiss you would say "I love you, Iku-sama."

"Can't hold it NO MORE!" Ikuto grab Amu and pinned her on the bed.

"I want you" Ikuto said giving her a deep kiss. "I love you"

T.T.T.T

* * *

**What is Ikuto going to do? Will Ikuto and Amu do IT? What happened to Utau and Kukai!? Who scent drove away Bakeneko?**

**Next up Chapter 11: Morning**

**Baka Neko: Hello Everyone! Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading this. I will be watching 3 new animes called: Padora Hearts, Gosick, and Kobato. Got Idea from my cutest friend. I just spice it up but cooled it down. I didn't want to make this Mature. We're both Sadist. Are you?**

**Review!**


	11. The Next Morning

**~The Next Morning~**

**Normal POV**

The next morning, Ikuto had woken up with Amu buried in his chest. He smiled and blush seeing Amu's cute sleeping face and he realized that Amu was hugging on him. He was all calm till he knew what Amu would do to him when she wakes up. He decided to fall back to sleep.

**Amu POV**

I woke up from the sunlight that hit my face. I had a headache. Gha! I felt so warm though. It was like the warmth of someone... wait! I look up to see Ikuto sleeping face.

"AHHH!" Utau and I screamed. It seemed that she had woken up now. Ikuto had woken up from my scream. I unwrapped my arms and scooted over. I covered my face with the cover.

"No way, No way! We didn't Ikuto! Did we?" I asked.

"You don't remember how cute you were with me," He said calmly.

"W-what I did to you?" I asked freaking out under the covers.

He got up and walked to the window. I think his transformation had worn off since he was back to his regular clothes. He was missing his shirt though. The word hot floated in my mind. I remember a fragment of yesterday, it was about how I locked my feelings by seeing Ikuto. I thought my feelings must have unlocked when I got drunk.

"H-how dare you take advantage of me!" I pointed at him sitting up. Ikuto face was T.T for some reason. He then looked down at me.

"What are you looking at?" I said while looking down. He smirked because my chest was revealed and my bra was almost off.

"GET OUT!" I threw a pillow at his face.

_'Its my room though' Ikuto thought_

**~ After Amu Changed~**

I wore one of Ikuto's shirt which didn't fit me exactly. I was also wearing a pair of shorts that were Utau's. I walked to hand Ikuto his shirt. I don't want to blush around Ikuto just because of that. When I handed him the shirt he looked at me and snickered. I yelled at him for that.

_'Ikuto's a pain just like his sister... I feel like im forgetting someone..His sister!'_

Utau! I walked to her room with Ikuto. Ikuto still had that stupid T.T face on. I know Utau was awake because I heard her scream. I opened the door to see Utau covering her chest with the covers. Kukai was up too. Ikuto grab Kukai asking him what he did but Kukai was telling him to calm down.

"Happened to you?" Utau asked a little worried.

"IDK, You?" I asked

"I don't know!" Utau said whining.

"Ikuto! Kukai!" I yelled at them. Ikuto dropped him and they both look at me.

"You two! Tell us what you did to us!" I yelled. Kukai and Ikuto said fine. Ikuto grab my hand and pulled me to his room. Kukai just close the door.

**Baka Neko: Lets go to Amu and Ikuto!  
**"Amu this is going to be kinda long."  
"So just tell me"

"At first you were angry at me and then you told me you missed me and then licked my cheek."

_'I-I licked him!?'_

"You kissed me on my ear, on my cheek, and my mouth. Every kiss you would say "I love you, Iku-sama." you were so cute I couldn't help"

"Iku-sama?" I whispered.

"Your really perverted you know."

"No IM NOT!" I twitched

"Anyway I kept kissing you till I couldn't breath. I then gave you a hickey" He smirked. I checked my neck and he did!  
"How dare you!" I said furiously blushing.

"You took your costume off and you had a small shirt on and a pair of shorts. I wasn't thinking and tried to take your shirt off but I stopped when I was brought back to reality" Ikuto said blushing a little.

_'The words of bakeneko "Take care of Amu"sended me back to reality' Ikuto thought._

_"_That's all. It took me a while for you to get to sleep. Your really a troublesome drunk" He laughed.

"Chut up!" I yelled.

"What happen to Utau," I asked.

"Like I would know, she got drunk and went with Kukai" He told me not basically caring. I wondered who put alcohol is the punch... Utau.. no she wouldn't do that. She would just buy beer. I wonder?

"I think its time Amu comes back to reality." Ikuto said.

"C-Chut up"I yelled but then had an urge to puke. I ran to his bathroom and bleh. He rub my back and grab my hair for me. This is my first time being drunk and I cried. He then hugged me when I washed my mouth. I then walked out the door and walked downstairs. I saw Nadshiko and Rima were making pancakes and Nagi was just waiting for the Pancakes.

"You guys are still here," I asked them.

"Oh! your finally awake. Well somebodys got to kick out everyone." Nagi said. Rima smiled at me and went back to work. Nadeshiko walked up to me. SCARED! "What happen N-Nadeshiko" I nevously laughed. What did I do to make her mad? "Amu! I told you not to drink anything! D-did you do it with Ikuto?" She asked "To answer that... I didn't.. I think?"

"Y-you think!?"  
"No! I mean no!" She scary. She then hugged me.

"Wahh don't ever get close to a perv again! My poor little Amu!" Nadeshiko cried. "Dont call me perv. Its her fault for tempting me," Ikuto said while walking down. " You be quiet! Its your fault! Not hers." Nadeshiko yelled at Ikuto. I felt heavy aura. I looked at Nagi, who was still the same. I looked at Rima who called back Nadeshiko for the pancakes. I realized Utau and Kukai were walking down.

"A-Amu I still have it!" Utau smiled. I replied with a me too.

She was the jumping up and down and she tripped. Kukai had grab her on time. She then looked at him and he too. He planted a kiss on her mouth. They both forgot we were their.

"Were still here!" I yelled. Utau pushed Kukai and blushed like a cute Tsudere girl. Her ears and tail popped out. Her ears were black but were tipped with yellow, so is her tail.

"Utau is a NEKOTAN!" I asked suprisely.

"No dur. I mean she is my sister." Ikuto said.

"Rima, Kukai, and Nagihiko are also Nekotans" Ikuto whispered in my ear. I whispered back " And Nadeshiko?" He didn't respond. I wonder why? Everybody seemed happy. We all ate tasty pancakes. I was sitting next to Utau.

"Oh! Hinamori, did you know what both you and Utau did to Ikuto!" Kukai said. Ikuto told him to shut up. We listen to what he said.

_~Flashback~_

_Ikuto had woken up in the mid of night. He was exhausted from what he had done to Amu. He had left her sleeping like a baby. He decided to get something to drink. He was going to walk down stairs but both Utau and Amu had opened the door. They both woke up._**(A/N Kinda stole this scene from Pandora Hearts but it was so funny.)**

_"Who are you calling seaweed head! You got that, you stupid Cat?!" Utau yelled at Amu_

_"Whadyou say? Why's you callin me a stupid Cat?!" Amu yelled back._

_"You guys are still drunk?" Ikuto asked._

_"Whazzat? You understand nothin!" Utau yelled at Amu_

_"I dont unnerstand you at all!" Amu yelled._

_"Esplain you say... Every part of you is stupid!" Utau yelled_

_Amu ears and tails popped out. Amu tail were all puffed out and her ears were laid back._

_"Ah.. sorry" She then grab Ikuto and hugged him. Amu returned back to normal and saw this._

_"Ah, you deceiver!" She grab Ikuto's arm. "Don't get attached to my boyfriend!" She said._

_"Shuddup! He's not yours! Hes my brother!" Utau yelled_

_"No Iku-sama is my lover!"Amu yelled._

_Both Utau and Amu were pulling Ikuto._

_"This hurts." Ikuto said. They let go._

_"This is your fault, you stupid Cat! Im gonna kill u!" Utau yelled._

_"Iss your fault for touching my boyfriend!" Amu yelled._

_"This is getting annoying.. SLEEP" Ikuto yelled._

_They both fell to sleep and he carried amu back to bed. He woke up Kukai to get Utau._

_~FlashBack end~_

"Sorry Ikuto!" We both said. Amu was too embrass to what she said, she couldn't look at Ikuto.

Then the phone rang. None of us wanted to answer it but finally me and Utau decided to answer.

"Yollow!" Me and Utau giggled.

_"Smell" _A raspy voice said and hung up.

"Weird" Everyone looked at us.

All of us expect Nadeshiko went mid-transfor. Nagi had Dark blue tipped with Purple ears and tail. Rima's ear and tail were gold and Kukai's were brown. My ears don't come out but now they did. I felt how they were fluffy. I didn't know they were cute. My tail had a curve just like Ikuto's and Utau's. My sense of smell got even more stronger. I blocked Ikuto intoxicating smell and.

Everyone didn't notice expect me and Utau. We both thought no way.

_It can't be HER!_

* * *

**Who's her? Whats with that call? What would frighten both Amu and Utau? Next up: She can't ..**

**Baka Neko: Yollow! Im trying my best on chapters now. Thank you everyone and Thank you Sirifintland-Chan for reviewing and Reading my work :) I haven't watch any anime's lately.**

**REVIEW! **


	12. She Can't

**~She Can't...~  
**

**Normal POV**

Amu mind was going crazy to figure out who scent this was. Her head was hurting since she was seeing fragments of her past life. The tears had spilled out. Utau was looking at her with sorrow eyes. The others haven't notice yet that Amu was tearing up. They realized when suddenly Amu had ran upstairs. You heard the door slam. Ikuto got worried and followed her but Utau grabbed him.

"Ikuto, this scent is something that happen when she was little. She wants to be alone!" Utau said.

She started crying for her friend since she too remembers this scent. The scent when they were little and they would play in the park while both Amu parents watch. Ami had been already born by then already and was only 4 year now. Kukai wiped Utau tears away which she thanked.

"Fine, Go up there but listen! Don't ask her any question, this would cause more fragments. Make her unconscious with that power you gained. She must crying a lot and is may attack anyone she sees. The door is probably locked, so go through your window." Utau said. Ikuto did as he was told by his sister.

**~Ikuto's room~**

Amu had been in a crazy state. Every fragment of her life had reappeared. The ones she wanted to erase, the ones that got her angry, those bad memories. She didn't know anyone was there. She forgot if she locked the door or not. She walked over to the door when her memories popped out. She would pull her hair to shut the memories out with pain. A big wind past and the windows open. She turned and saw Ikuto.

Amu had turn to find Ikuto. The wind had blown around Ikuto making him look cool ( **Like always). **Amu felt tearing streaming down her eyes and ran crying into Ikuto's arm. Ikuto frown and he put his hand on her head.

"s-Sleep" Ikuto said. Amu fell unconscious in Ikuto's arm. Ikuto lied her on his bed. Ikuto had calmed her down. Ikuto had kissed her forehead. He felt angry and decided to leave in search of this mystery person. Ikuto had gotten his violin and gather the things he needed. He looked at Amu and put his hand on her cheek. He kissed her lightly and left.

**~25 mins After Iku left~**

Amu had woken up with her tears dried up. She rub her eyes that hurted. She remember that Ikuto gave her comfort and she thought she might have fallen asleep. She walked downstairs to thank Ikuto.

"Have you guy seen Iku-" She stopped when she saw that Utau was crying. She looked around to find Nadeshiko gone.

"What happen?" she asked. Utau ran up to Amu and hugged her.

"Amu... Ikuto left" Utau said crying on her shoulder.

"eh? He out to buy stuff?" Everyone looked at her strangely.

"No... He left to find that person." Utau said looking straight at Amu. Amu was shocked and fell to her knees, crying.

**~2 days~**

Amu had been searching for Ikuto. She had been going to school hoping she will find him there. There had been no sign of Nadeshiko and Nagi hadn't been around either. The fragments of Amu memories popped out now and then. Utau was the one who would cheer her up. Then 1 day later Amu was searching where Ikuto could have been. Then Utau burst through the door causing Amu to be shocked.

"I FOUND OUT WHERE IKUTO IS!" Utau yelled.

"Where?" Amu said getting her stuff ready.

"The hotel where Kukai house is, he's going to leave soon" And Amu was out running. Amu knew that Kukai house was close but she took the short cut. She wanted to see Ikuto really soon. She past Kukai's house. She asked where Tsukiyomi was staying and ran to the room. She ran up and knocked on the door. Ikuto, who looked like he came out from the shower since his hair was wet, answered.

He opened the door to find Amu. He looked suprise.

"Amu.." He said. Amu ran up to him and jump on him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ikuto was suprise and fell onto the bed. She was crying tears of joy.

"Ikuto~ I missed you" She said. Ikuto happily blush and wrapped his arms around her waist. She kiss his cheek.

"Why don't you give me a storm of kisses like you did at the party" Ikuto said with a smirked. Amu smack him on the head.

"Shut up, I was drunk." She said.

"I found the person and I was planning to leave. Go call Utau and the others" "Ok let go. But don't leave without telling me ever again!" She said angry at him. "Were you sad because I left you?" He smiled. He tried to kiss her but Amu said that we should go.

**~Car ride~**

Ikuto had told Utau the direction to where that person was. He was cuddling with Amu in the backseat. He felt bad of what he did. Amu separated from him when Utau handed her the last pocky.

"That's mine now." Ikuto grab the pocky.

"That's unfair!" she yelled back. He waved the pocky in her face. Amu bit the other end. She munched happily. Ikuto bit the other end madly and he was biting its to the middle. Amu too got mad and started biting to the middle. They stop when they notice there faces were 1 feet away. Amu face widen and blushed. Ikuto noticed and then smiled. He leaned in and kiss her. They fell back on the seat. Amu was startled but then got back to normal state.

"Hey,h-hey! No!" Amu yelled.

"Whats wrong? Whats wrong?" He said playfully.

"Stop it!" Amu said.

" No you like it, don't you?" He said back

"Ikuto, you pervert!" She yelled. Trying to push him back. He deepen the kiss every time she pushed him.

"We're here" Utau said. Kukai was sitting next to her and he was embarrassed for what we did. Rima said she would meet us there.

**~Deserted Land~  
**All of them been running to get there. They were fast because of the mid transformation. Amu followed the scent of this person. Fragments reappeared and Amu began to cry. They found 3 people walking.. Wolfuns.

"Who are you?!" Amu yelled.

"You don't know me but you know the other two" A girl who had a mask. Her mask was Sakura petals ( Sakura= Cherry blossoms) that were dead. She was the only one that faced me.

"You can show yourself.." Mystery person said. They turned and it was revealed to be Saaya and Tadase.

"YOU TWO WERE WOLFUNS!?" Utau yelled.

"Hi.. Long time no see.. actually this will be the last time we see each other." Tadase said. Saaya agreed. Amu didn't care about them. Her glare was directly at that person.

"How the hell are you!?" Amu yelled.

"You don't remember me?" Mystery person said.

"I don't.. but I've met you and you're trying to make me suffer!"

"You got that right! Wow.. you've change a lot.."

"I SAID WHO ARE YOU!" Amu said angry.

"Nice to meet you again... onee-chan!" This girl said.

"No Way! AMI?!"

* * *

**Ami!? Wasn't she dead? What will happen to Amu?**

**Next up: .. Be Alive?**

**Baka Neko: Yo! 3 or 4 chapters left till the end.. I love the pocky seen. Henneko is a funny anime! Who knew Ikuto could be naughty (well I did). Thank you for reading. To my special friend, Kik me back! If you guys want to kik me, ask me in a private message! Kik me sound weird.**

**REVIEW**


	13. Be Alive?

**~...Be Alive?~**

The girl under the dead Sakura masked exposed herself in front of Amu. Amu's feelings were speechless. Utau knew it was Ami but she still was shocked. Ikuto just glared at Ami causing her to give out a evil smile. Kukai was lost, not knowing who this girl was. Ikuto then looked sad for Amu.

"..No.. NO!Your not Ami.. My angel sister is DEAD!" Amu yelled.

"Onee-chan, I missed you. You don't know how I felt without you," Ami? said. She then walked towards Amu. Amu stood up to see Ami was her same size. Ami then hugs Amu. Amu dropped tears on Ami shoulders. Ami patted her back gently.

"Onee-chan, I felt happy without you! I-I ...hate you!" Ami said. She grabbed for her kunai which Amu didn't notice and _WHOSH!_ Ikuto, who had transformed already, grabbed Amu at the right time. All you see in the air was a small piece of Amu's hair which was cut by Ami.

" A..mi?" Amu said shocked. She got out of Ikuto hands and looked at Ami confusedly.

"Nice timing Ikuto" Utau yelled. Utau caught the attention from Ami.

" Utau? My, my! Look how much you've grown!" She said happily. But then..

" This also means ... I'll kill you along with sister and your brother." Ami evil smiled. Utau had hissed at her back.

"Ami, would never do that! She wouldn't say that and try to kill me! She said she loved me." Amu said.

"Shut up.. I am Ami, It's 'cause I never love you." Ami said.

She took of her cloak and show her style. She no longer haves her little pigtail, her hair was all out and curly at the end. She didn't have her Sweet Lolita look, she just had a dark shirt that had a hole above she chest. She a black veil and a dark blue skirt on. Not to mention her ears and tails were popped out.

"Prove to me your Ami!" Amu said clenching on to Ikuto's shoulder. Ami giggled.

"My "last words" were I love you.. right?" Ami said.

"You died in front of my eyes!" Amu yelled.

"Let me tell you from the beginning everything. The only person who hated you was me. Our parents love you!" Ami frowned.

"Liar! Ami was the only one who loved me. My parents were afraid of me." Amu said, let going of Ikuto's arm.

" Listen~ You're still stubborn! Mama and Papa were crazy in love. They wanted a child, but they had to agree with the nekotans and the wolfuns council. Mama was partly fox. Papa was a pure wolfun. It's rare for 2 creature to be inside someone. This is why there were countless of failure of the creating of the bakeneko. The council said that this was fine but they would have to leave you after you were 13. They cherish you greatly. They love you and would protect you! Don't you get it Amu! They LOVED YOU!" Ami yelled.

"Wha- what? Then explained to me why they had mentally abused me with you!" Amu blurted out.

"Oh, yes! Unlike you, I was accidentally made. They didn't want me at all but they were kind so they had too. When you were 10 and I was 8, when ever you left I would bad mouth about you. Mama would slap me even though this made her cry. That day.. I threaten to kill you by my own hands and mama told me to shut my trap. I went on and on how I was going to do that, Until they snapped."

"S-so they hit you f-for me" Amu teared.

"Yes! I was the one who hated you. I was the one who never loved you. I HA-" Ami laughed and was enturupted by Nadeshiko who had came with Nagi.

" Shut up Ami!" Nadeshiko pointed at.

" You.. Oh I remember! Nadeshiko Fugisaki right? Thats no way to speak to your master." Ami glared.

"Master?" confused Amu said.

"Why don't you tell her your secret.. You traitor!" Ami glared at. She hated Nadeshiko apparently.

"My parents tried for a bakeneko creature.. and as a failed result lead to me and my brother. I am a wolfun but Nagi-kun is a nekotan. We are called the Stupid Duo. I was hated as a child and so was Nagi. Nagi had to go with the nekotans instead. Nagi told me the Nekotans were really nice after I found him." Nadeshiko said.

"Then how do you know Ami?" Ikuto said.

"I always searched for my brother. I had to find a way to escaped from that hell hole. Then Ami took me under. She was fairly nice to me then the others. She would pet me and until I met Amu, I loved Ami. I then figure her true plan was to destroy you and the nekotans, including Nagi-kun. I planned to runaway from her but she found me. We fought and She was wounded and so was I. She left saying her hateful word to me. Her wound was bad then mine would be even worse! It took me a month to heal completely and I was able to find Nagi "

Nadeshiko had then transformed to her wolf self. Amu thought it was scary but Nadeshiko sended out blossoms to calm Amu. Ami striked her but she missed. Nadeshiko ran up to her and scratch her face. Ami skin went back to normal though. She striked Nadeshiko with her veil causing Nadeshiko to go back to normal form. Her fierce some wolf bite bit Ami with her last strength and Nadeshiko fell. Tadase, who was fighting Utau, was shocked but couldn't do anything. Ami walked back and healed her self. Nagi rescued her.

"Ami! Dont bother Them!" Amu yelled.

"That's right.. I have to attack you first." Ami said.

"Why are you so jealous of me" Amu cried.

"I-im not jealous! Everyone around me would say how great you are for being a bakeneko! But unlike you, I was nowhere in sight of people. You wouldn't understand!"  
"So you were Jellyfished" Utau said with a stupid look.

"That's not the point! Thanks to you I was able to control my bakeneko from our both hatred! I'm already in transformation with it! Haha, I hate you for being acknowledge even though you couldn't even transform! I hate you! You were a pain in the neck. I always Hated you!"

Amu was crying. She, who have hated her parents, never knew that the thing she loved hated her and the thing she hated loved her. She saw that Ikuto was watching this whole thing feeling sad for Amu. She saw Utau and Kukai fighting against Saaya and Tadase with all their might. She saw Nagi healing Nadeshiko with all her might. But Ami caught her eye.

Ami ran straight at Amu with full killing intent. Amu was just on the ground, full of thoughts. Then a tear escaped her eyes. Utau, Ikuto, Nagi, Rima and Kukai notice.

"AMU!" Ikuto yelled. trying to rush in.

"Amu!" Utau who also ran to the scene.

"Amu!" Rima said holding back Tadase. Tadase too seemed worried.

"Hinamori!" Kukai said but had to still fight Saaya.

"Amu-chan!" Nagi said still healing Nadeshiko.

"A-Amu..-C-chan!" Nadeshiko said spitting out a little blood.

_WHOSH!_

Amu had no injury at all. She looked up to see her best friend protecting her. Everyone was startled by this attack. Utau had protected Amu. She was hit on her chest, deeply wounded. She fell to the ground. Ikuto, Kukai were both startled. Amu who was wide-eyed had touch her friend's blood which was on her face!

"U-UTAU!" Amu screamed out. A Black and Red flame appeared out of Amu! The wind blowed harder and harder as the flames grew hotter.

_'Hatred' Ami thought._

"Utau! Amu!" Ikuto said. Ikuto grabbed her sister and flew back to where Nadeshiko was. Kukai flew back to.

"AHHHHHH!" You could hear in the flames. Then Ikuto saw Amu's pure self appear. She showed her beautiful smile to Ikuto and then disappeared.

"This Is what A true Bakeneko should be like!" Amu evil smiled.

"HOW DARE YOU BITCH!" The Bakeneko inside of Amu screeched. Her true appearence.

* * *

**SCARY! Who said that. What will happen to Amu? What about Nadeshiko and Utau!**

**Next up: Ch.14- Full Transformation!**

**Hentai Neko: Yo! I got really sparked up writing the ending. So im trying my best to complete this but im working on my project too! My last chapter was really a hit- Thank you Cloudpuppy-Chi and Sirifintland-Tan!- So I hope this is a hit too! 3 question you have to answer! Is it weird that i'm called the perverted neko in school when im a girl? Are you a Hentai? If you done a state report what did you do? I'm Iowa!**


	14. Full Transformation!

~ Full Transformation!~

"HOW DARE YOU BITCH!" Yelled a scary voice!

The flame ended. The flames spiraled around and they seemed to be heading towards the middle. In the middle lies a shadow unknown. Ami seemed to be ready to fight this unknown shadow since she was jumping around. Who is this shadow? Ikuto wondered why he saw Amu's pure smile disappear. The girl who was cheerful and who he loved to tease... was she there anymore? He looked at Amu with sorrow eyes realizing that his Amu, was no longer here. The Amu he loved eyes were filled with hatred and loneliness

"Utau!" Kukai yelled as she coughed blood. Nadeshiko was fulling healed but she to coughed small amounts of blood. What has did Ami do. Nadeshiko cried as she see her best friend disappear. Utau couldn't move but she let out a tear.

"Onee-chan, lets fight!" Ami said holding up her claws. Her tail no longer was a wolf tail, it was a cat. Her tail waved back and forth. The steam of the flames now disappear. You could only see a Amu known to Ikuto. Ami was startled to see how Amu looked.

Amu fluffy playful cat ears had grown into a dark black color and on the tip was sharp like a bulls. On the tip of her cat ears was a flame that grew big and small. The flame meaning Fox. Ami was amazed to find 3 tails of the beast, Fox, Neko, Wolf. Amu had sharp fangs that seem like a vampire. She wore a dress that seemed was like a pretty dress but was all dangerous. Her black dress had a white line in middle. The other side of the line was white meaning Wolf. Amu's eyes were no longer emerald, they were red. Her short hair was now long to her bottom. She wore Red boots. Her pupil was like slighted.

Ami charged at Amu and through a kunai at her. Amu dodge it with her claws but Ami kick her from behind.

"Your not so strong as I thought." Ami smiled. Amu eyes were dull and filled with sorrow. Amu ran with her full speed and scratched Ami legs. Ami winced in pain and fell.

"Poison!" Ami realized. Amu punched her faced which made Ami flew back. Ami tried getting up. She fell but got up. She ran to Amu and tried to kick Amu but Amu caught leg. Her tails wrapped around Ami and threw her 10 feet away.

"Gah!" Ami landed in pain. She healed her leg fast but Amu came running up. Amu tried to punch her but Ami blocked it. Ami got up holding Amu's fist. Her tail longen and wrapped around Amu's throat.

"Amu!" Ikuto yelled. He ran towards them. Utau was halfway healed. Nadeshiko saw that Tadase and Saaya were fighting with Rima alone.

"Tadase, Your goal is to fight me, not Rima!' And the battle so on.

Amu tails wrapped Ami tail and squeeze Ami tailed.

"Wh-what. My powers are weak!" Ami dropped Amu and fell down. Amu ripped out Ami's tail.

"AHHHHHHHHH" Ami cried in pain.

"It's time to end your life," Amu? said. As she looked at terrified Ami.

" Amu STOP!" Someone yelled. Amu turned to see Ikuto.

"My, O my, Isn't it Ikuto!" Amu eviled grin.

" Amu stop it already." Ikuto yelled.

"Never! She was the only person I love yet she hated me! If she wasn't Born, I would have been happy!" Amu yelled back.

"No one loves a bakeneko! NO ONE! I'm just a monster! I'm going to kill Ami for what she has done to me and ... Utau! Not even my creature inside me loves me!" She yelled at Ikuto. Ikuto was startled but then realized something. .

" Amu they are people who love you" He said.

"WHO!?" Amu Yelled. She thought she was being tricked.

"Many people, And one of those people is the Bakeneko!"

"H-huh?"

* * *

**Ara~? I Thought the Bakeneko hated Amu? What will happen to Ami?**

**Next up! Chapter 15- Tears!**

**Hentai Neko: So in my last chapter I didn't get many reviews. Was it Bad? Was it!? If it was then im sorry. Thank you people who DO review and who DO love my story. Sad news: The next chapter will be my last! :(. Though, Dont worry! I will be writing a new Shugo Chara story! And if I get over 4 reviews in my next chapter, I will give you a ch.16 Extra! I love you guys, Thx! Sorry If this is short because I rushed!**

**Review.**


	15. Tears!

_**The Last Chapter-**_

~**Tears!~**

The wind blew as Ikuto stared at the confused Amu. Amu was shock from what Ikuto said. Her sadness was taken over from angerness.

"THAT NOT TRUE! She hates me! Everyone hates me! You're just a LIAR! It's impossible for her to love me, she -"

" Your wrong. Its true that I don't know everything about you, but.. Bakeneko should tell you herself, not me!" Ikuto smirked interrupting Amu.

" Do you think she would- !?" Amu yet again was interrupted but not by Ikuto.

"_Shuddaup! I knew you knew. All right ALREADY! I admit that I l-l-love Amu." Flustered Neko said._

"Tell her how you met me and Why?" Ikuto grinned as Amu looked at him with only loneliness in her eye.

_" Ahh~ W-well I saw that you like this person and I wanted to see if he was good for Amu, w-which seems correct. I-I thought he wouldn't be but it was totally ruin by Ami appearence!"She said pointing at Ami._

"The party I got drunk.. Ah! I still remember that.." Amu wondered why since half of her life memories kept flowing through her mind.

".. What happen After I got drunk" Amu gloomily said. Ikuto remembered what the Neko did and he blushed a little.

_" Thats when I met Ikuto-kun. I made you do some stuff to him, haha!" She awkwardly said._

" Just tell her why you had to not talk to her!" Ikuto said.

_"Well Amu, 1 day before your birth I was told to stay away from you Nekotan council did a special thing to lock me up. I saw the sight of you born the next day. I was didn't care if I was without A master. But one day when you were 6 and Ami was 3 she tripped purposely in front of Utau. You fell on your head. You enter my lair and played with my tail. I found how cute you were and I liked you. I told you it was time to go back, you agreed saying you wanted to see your Kawai Himoto. I didn't tell you anything about her plan. After then that was the last you came to my lair. Ive been watching you ever since." Neko said._

" See? Your own animal has watched over you.. do you know that there's someone who loves you know!" Ikuto told Amu.

" Boku wa... I was loved? I was hated? I don't know anything! Haha or should I say I didn't know anything before." Amu smiled at Ikuto causing him shock. White flames shot out. You say her aura of a fox, wolfun, and Neko. Her dress was the same but the color of the three animals. Her tails were on fire and so her ears. She smiled her pure smile. But wait..

" Now **what should I do with you, Ami!**" She evilly smiled. Ami smiled back.

" Onee-chan, I still hate you but a little less. You may want to kill me but Have my Bakeneko." She pulled her flame out causing her to flinch.

"Well bye-bye!" And of she went. I carried the full bakeneko now.

"Now, Saaya and Tadase.." She looked.

" Dogs are loyal but they're easily brainwashed. Your master is your trouble. I shall cleanse you now" Her tail dropped water on them and they reverted back to their normal self.

"Amu.." Ikuto said with sad eyes.

" Nani?" Her transformation wore off and she fell to the ground.

"_Its time, the time we knew when she transformed. Its my angels death." Neko whispered._

Ikuto ran towards Amu and hugged her tight. Before, Neko told Ikuto that the transformation causes death and it mostly common that she will die. He saw her cough out blood. He looked in sorrow.

"I-i-ku..to" Amu didn't move after that. Nadeshiko cried on Nagi shoulder and Utau let a cry out on Kukai.

"AMU!" Nadeshiko, Rima, and Utau yelled to the sky. Ikuto cursed underneath his breath. The memories of Amu self appeared rapidly. * Drop* A tear dropped on Amu face. Ikuto pulled her closer and tried not crying.

"Amu.." He said. 5 mins. later and he carried her mid way to the car. Then he stopped. Something touched his cheek. He looked down to see Amu smiling at him.

" Amu!" He said with a startle.

"Ne~ I won't be dying yet" She said and licked Ikuto tears from his cheek. Ikuto blushed at her.

"Your tears woke me up from the dead. You made me cry in the world I was in, till I came back."  
"A-Amu!" He said hugging her tightly.

"I-Ikuto, that h-hurts!" She said. He laughed at her face. Utau, Nadeshiko, and Rima jumped on Amu hugging her. "Aaah~"

"Lets head home." Ikuto said. Utau dropped of Amu and Ikuto to the nearest place to Amu's house.

" Sorry! You have to take care of her because I-im going to be with Kukai. Nagi and Nade are busy. Counting on you" And Utau left. Ikuto cursed under his breath. He grabbed Amu hand and they headed to her house.

"Lets head upstairs, I have to heal your wounds." Ikuto said rubbing his head. Ikuto took care of all her wound and when he looked up Amu would smile at him.

"Stop being so troublesome. Look what you did to yourself." Ikuto said.

"Hai Hai!" Amu giggled. Ikuto blushed.

" I can't hold it anymore!" He pinned Amu onto her bed. He kissed her neck gently.

" I love you too much and I cant endure anymore of this."

" H-huh!? W-wait Ikuto" Flustered Amu said. He took of his shirt making Amu blush.

" N-O. Today you become mines" He said giving her deep kisses between the words.

"W-what!? Ikuto YOU PERVERT!"

and they slept happily together.

**THE END**

* * *

**Yay! Its finish! I hope you like it. Thank you everyone! Hope you guys read my new Amuto Fanfic, that will come out in 6/8/13! Thank you to all the people who have supported this with their following, liking, reviewing, and JUST reading it! Like I said before Ch.16 Extra! might come out if I get more than 4 reviews!**

**Thank You Mina~**


End file.
